


Genderbent!Terezi x Karkat

by LanaBananaGirl314



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Slight mentions of Davekat, Slight mentions of Johnrezi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBananaGirl314/pseuds/LanaBananaGirl314
Summary: John uses a mysterious gender swapping gun to turn Terezi into a boy. What happens when Karkat falls even deeper in love than he already is with Terezi? Read and find out! (Sorry I suck at descriptions)





	1. Gender Swapped

  
Terezi’s POV

It was an early Sunday morning I had nothing planned today until Karkat called me late last night in tears. I was too tired to deal deal with his shit so I told him to come over the next day and make me some breakfast, but unfortunately I found myself in quite the predicament.   
  
My new kismesis, John, stopped by my place with this weird contraption, I wouldn't know cause I'm blind, but he told me it looked similar to a gun. How was I supposed to know that it's not an actual gun? This was like telling a blindfolded person, which I am the equivalent to, to trust a maniac, which I also am, with a loaded gun, not that I would shoot anyone though, unlike john who was just cool with shooting a person with a something that was very much like a gun. 

anyways he said that it was a gun that fucks with you gender. Trolls don't follow the same gender rules as humans so I was actually curious enough to trust John to shoot me with a gun. That could possibly kill me. Yeah.  
  
The next thing I could remember was that my itty bitty troll titties were gone, and I was feeling more masculine than usual. I would look in a mirror to see what was different about myself, but I'm blind. Do you **see**  my problem? I might be blind but at least I can see that.  
  
So, after John was done laughing his ass off, at whatever he did to me, I finally nerved up enough courage, not like it takes too much courage to talk to John, I finally asked the question we're all waiting for.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me?" I asked annoyed as hell, but then I noticed that my voice was deeper than before but it still cracked kind of like a. . . That's when I figured it all out. John had turned into a boy. How priceless. "Okay John you had your fun now turn me back."  
  
"Sorry no can do TZ there's no reverse switch," I could tell he was lying.  
  
"Like hell there isn't now turn me back!" I demanded.  
  
"How about no I wanna see how the others will react to your. . . transition," John chuckled.  
  
"That low even for you John," I said.  
  
"Hehehe I know but you know how much I love seeing you suffer~" John continued to giggle. Damn this is actually kind of hot.  
  
I couldn't tell but John was looking intensely at me, "You know you actually look kind of hot like this man I really good idea," John said complimenting himself.

"John please turn me back Karkat'll be here any minute," I said.

"Perfect tell me how he reacts the next time I come by," he said I assumed he shoved the gun back in his man purse or whatever he carries his shit around in.

Either way I was fucked, yet I wonder how would Karkat react to seeing me like this? Would he still love me?  


	2. Confrontation

Terezi's POV

I sat on my living room floor, waiting patiently for Karkat to get here at any minute, and see me like this, and be completely shocked at my appearance. Aside from worrying about what Karkat would think about me, I started to wonder what I actually looked like. I still smelt, and tasted, the same, but I felt so different it felt like I was in a completely different body.

I struggled to get out of my tight leggings, luckily my Libra T-shirt was over-sized on me when I was a girl, and happened to fit on me perfectly now that I was a guy. 

I waited for what seemed like an eternity until he finally showed up, and from what I could hear he sounded as surprised as anyone would be if suddenly their friend was suddenly converted to the opposite gender.

Karkat's POV

I walked up the stairs to get to Terezi's small, midtown apartment when I saw John walk down the steps which fairly raised my suspisions about what he was doing here so early in the morning. 

I began to rush up the steps to find Terezi's front door wide open. I expected to see some vicious, ironic murder planned out by Dave, and carried out by John, as revenge for breaking up with Dave, but what I saw was a hundred times better than any crime scene. I mean anything could be better than that, but what I saw was truly a sight for sore eyes.

"Karkat I can explain!" a pants-less, deep, crackling, male voiced Terezi said trying to defend herself.

I was already overwhelmed by what happened between me and Dave, but it was also the fact that Terezi was a boy, and that she, or he, wasn't wearing pants I just felt so afflicted by all these emotions buzzing through my head.

"I-I can see you're very busy right now I'll just come over later!" I said stumbling over my words, blushing like an idiot, as I rushed to get out of there. 

Terezi's POV

After Karkat walked out on me I called the only other person I could turn to: Kanaya, someone who was helpful by nature, and just so happened to run one of the most fashionable boutiques in town, so that she could supply me with the clothes I needed all I had to do was sit and wait for Kanay to get here.


	3. Kanaya

Kanaya's POV

I rushed over to Terezi's apartment as soon as I caught wind of what happened, but of course I was one of the first people to be notified of this major change in her, or his, life, so it's not like it was a rumor that I heard at work this was serious. Gog this is so confusing but all I could do now was be supportive, it's not like she had a choice in the matter. Damn, how could John take what little femininity Terezi had left? I grabbed the clothing Terezi asked me to bring for him and made my way to his apartment. 

When I got there the door was unlocked, which was a huge safety hazard, but I just walked in to find Terezi sitting on the floor greeting me with a smile. Even in her hour of peril she was still smile like a madman, which she technically was now that she was a boy, how sweet.

"Hey Kanaya," Terezi greeted.

"Hello Terezi, I brought the clothes you asked for I had no idea what size you so based on your estimate I grabbed three pairs of jeans that might fit you," I said handing him the three pairs of jeans.

"Thanks Kanaya," he said taking the jeans. It sounded like he was depressed about something, but I didn't want to press him on any details until after he tried on the jeans I brought him. Gog I sounded like such a mom sometimes.

Terezi walked into the bathroom to try on the jeans, I waited for a while, but he didn't come out of the bathroom, and that's when I remembered that he was blind, and probably needed some assistance. I walked over to the bathroom lightly knocking on the door.

"Terezi dear are you alright in there?" I asked, clutching the door nob getting ready to open it when I heard sniffling coming from inside, "Terezi I'm coming," I said opening to the door to find him sitting on the toilet hugging his legs, trying to hind the fact that he was crying.

I rushed over to him, he scooched over letting me sit next to him, to comfort him. "Darling why are you crying?" I asked pulling him in for a soothing hug.

"No reason," Terezi sniffed.

"Nonsense, you can't be crying over nothing," I said.

Terezi nodded in agreement.

"See I told you now lets continue our discussion in the living room where we have more literal room," I giggled, "you can try on those jeans later."

Terezi snickered a bit making me smile.

We went back into the living room and Terezi was about to spilled his guts to me. He told me how he thought it was insanely cruel what John did, but how he weirdly thought it was a caliginous gesture, and thought it was attractive, which was understandable.

 And then he went on about what happened after he left, and before I came, he told me how Karkat came over and how shocked he was to see him like this, but I reassured him that it wasn't because of him. He asked what I was talking about, and I told him that Dave and Karkat broke up under mysterious circumstances, and that he probably came over to vent out some frustration and was probably overwhelmed at the sight of seeing him as a he. 

Just then Terezi had an epiphany, and thanked me for giving him some the deats about Karkat, the helpful advice, and the clothes I gave him. He told me that he'd drop by later this afternoon to drop off the jeans that didn't fit, and that's when I gave him the last piece of advice that Karkat was also coming over giving them a chance to talk. 

Terezi said thanks, but continued to say that he wanted to give Karkat some space before he talked to him.

I said okay but said that he shouldn't leave karkat alone for too long or they might drift apart.

Terezi assured me that that would never happen and that he'd talk to Karkat was ready.

I believed him for now.

 


	4. Cherries

Terezi's POV

The next day I walked over to Kanaya's boutique, luckily for me she lived close by, and lived in her work, literally, she had a loft above above her store that made it easier to manage her business. Good for her she's living the life, while I on the other hand, was being paid by the government because of my 'disability', all I had to do was cash in my check, and I had enough money for the month.

Well I walk into the department store, I heard the bell ring as I opened the door, and walk up to the counter ringing another bell, to get Kanaya's attention from the back room. I swear all this noise was ringing in my ear, literally.

Kanaya came out of the back room. 

"Ah hello Terezi still rocking the mullet I see," she giggled.

"Yes well I can't exactly cut my own hair don't wanna poke one of my useless eyes out," I said.

"They are not useless they're beautiful, and if you want to do something about that long hair I can't you a haircut in the back," Kanay offered.

"I'd like that," I said.

"Great," Kanaya said leading me into the back room.

She sat me down in a chair in front of what I'm assuming is a mirror I wouldn't know. I felt her run her fingers, or a brush, in my hair as she asked me how short I wanted my hair to be.

"I want a normal guy's haircut," I replied.

"Okay I'll try my best dear," she said I could hear her high heels clicking away.

"Are you googling it?" I snickered.

"Maaaybeee," she replied I could also hear her typing away on her husk top.

"You're funny sometimes Kanaya," I smiled.

She giggled coming back over here with a pair of scissors and started cutting off my excess hair. After she was done I ran a hand through my hair. It was shorter than I was used to but at least it probably looked good to anyone who saw me not that it mattered it only mattered to me.

"Thank you Kanaya," I said giving her a hug. 

after she pulled away from the hug leading me back to the counter when I smelt something familiar. . . Cherries. 


	5. Karkat

I knew from the moment I smelt it who the person behind the counter was, it was Karkat no one smelt as sweet as he did, gog that sounded so corny, so much so that it could've come straight out of Karkat's romcoms, but I didn't care it was no secret that we were both very flushed for each other, but neither of us were brazen enough to push for something more, and I was fine with that. If Karkat didn't want to pursue a relationship with me at the moment I was fine with that as long as we were still friends in the end.

"Hey Kanaya, Terezi," the way he said my name as if he were disappointed to see me made my heart break a little, but I didn't want to say anything that could make this any worse than it already was.

"Hello dear To what to I owe the pleasure?"  Kanaya asked.

"I just needed to talk to somebody," he said.

"Well I'm about to open shop so until I take a break you and Terezi can head upstairs and talk if that's okay," Kanaya offered.

"Thanks but no thank I just remembered I have to be somehwere," Karkat said turning around to leave.

As soon as he left it was finally okay to speak up, "he hates me doesn't he?" I ask rhetorically. 

"No he doesn't he's just confused," Kanaya said.

"I really that's it," I said.


	6. Friends

Terezi's POV  
So, I thought things would be different now that I was a guy, but a week after the fact every single one of my friends still loved, an excepted me, everyone except Karkat. He was still very distant, but I didn't want to force him to like the new me, but when everyone, including Karkat, went to the park, it forced us to start talking to each other again. We were sitting on the bench in complete, and utter, silence watching, and listening, to everyone around us play, when Karkat spoke up.

"Terezi, I don't want you to think that I hate you," Karkat said.

I cracked a smile, "Oh, what could've given me that idea?" I asked chuckling.

I could feel Karkat smile weaken, "Does this mean that we're still friends?" he asked.

"Of course, you dummy! Nothing could tear us apart whether I'm a boy or a girl," I said holding his hand reassuringly.

"Your gender has nothing to do with it, it's just-," he was about to confess something to me, but he pulled his hand away from mine as soon as someone walked up to us. I could tell who it was from the way she smelled like watermelons. It was Nepeta and she had a question to ask.

"Hello Purrezi I was wondering if you would role-play with me?" she asked.

"The attorney happily agrees to serve in the huntress’s court on one condition," I said.

"The huntress asks what the condition is," Nepeta continued to say.

"The lawyer wants Karkat to be his assistant council. What do you say Karkles?" I asked.

Karkat smiles nervously, "Uh sure."

"Great our first case together is to prosecute the huntress!" I declared.

"What did she do?" Karkat asked.

"She killed that innocent mouse, a few seconds ago, who was a secret agent in disguise!" I said pointing at where I thought the dead rodent was.

"The huntress gasps at your sudden accusation," Nepeta said gasping lightly.

"Don't be so surprised, huntress, you know what you did was wrong. The prosecution can see right through you even though one of them is blind!" 

"Now wait just a minute the assistant council believes that everyone is entitled to a defense!" Karkat proclaimed.

"What are you saying are you going against me, the pro-council?" I asked.

"Well I have to say . . . Yes!" Karkat said.

"The accused may sit down while the lawyers build up their defense," I said pointing to the bench. I was really good at guessing where things might be.

"The huntress sits down and continues to watch how this how will all play out,” Nepeta says sitting down.

“Before we begin we should have a little bet,” I offered.

“What would I get if I win this debate?” Karkat asked.

“Whatever you want!” I offered suggestively.

“And what do you get if I lose?” he continued to ask.

“I’m so glad you asked!” I started, “I want you to spend the night at my apartment, you still owe me that breakfast you promised me!”

Karkat hesitated before agreeing to our little arrangement. 

"What did she do?" Karkat asked.

 


	7. Dinner

Karkat’s POV   
After losing my bet with Terezi, I gathered my things, and drove over to Terezi’s apartment. I opened the door to find Terezi sitting on the floor of his apartment in nothing but his boxers, a T-shirt, and his red dragon cape. I drop my bag of stuff at the front door, taking my shoes off, and making my ways over to Terezi.

“I don’t know why you got a couch if you were just going to sit on the floor all the damn time,” I said shaking my head.

He didn’t answer. Did I offend him?

“What’s wrong was it something I said I was just joking,” I said sitting down next to him.

“No, it’s the things you didn’t say that are getting to me,” Terezi said looking up at me.

“What do you want me to say?” I asked.

“I want you to continue saying what you were trying to tell me earlier today,” Terezi requested. 

I nodded. 

“Terezi, I don’t hate you, in fact, it’s the opposite of that, I think I’m in love with you, and it doesn’t matter whether you’re a boy or a girl,” I said.  
I saw the smile return to Terezi’s face.“And I have a bit of a confession,” I admitted.

Terezi looked up at me.

“When I first found out that you were turned into a guy I found myself intimidated by your immense attractiveness,” I giggled nervously, “I’ve always found you attractive, and I’ve always been able to restrain myself, but now I just-.”

“Karkat I hate to interrupt you but can you make us some dinner?” Terezi asked.

I smiled, “Of course.” 


End file.
